Shocker
by fuegodealmas
Summary: FredHermione AU. What would happen if Hermione had a few secrets that would shock everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Please don't try to take it away, because then you'll have nothing, and you don't want that.

Necessary background info: First part set in sixth year, though it goes backwards through time a bit, and explains everything. I haven't decided if it'll skip back and forth yet, but I will decide at some point, and you shall be informed. The Triwizard Tournament didn't happen, and therefore Voldemort did not come back. There is a Hogwarts ball around Christmas of the year. I used some dialogue-scenario stuff that is a lot like what happened before the Yule Ball, but it doesn't last long. Molly and Arthur don't really care whether their children use magic inside the house in this story, and Harry and Hermione were basically adopted into the family.

Fred/Hermione, some Harry/Ginny and an itsy bit Ron/Lav, though I don't really like her, so mostly it'll be making fun of her. She won't really be in the story until later, if I get that far, which hopefully I will.

Note: I am going to aim for updating once per week, though it may be faster or slower than that. Also, most should be about the length of this chapter, but there are no guarantees either way. You have been warned.

Warning: M for drug use, some sex (not extremely smutty) and some language.

"Who're you going with?!" Ron had been trying to get Hermione to tell him who she was going to the Winter Ball with since she had turned him down.

"Better hurry up or all the good ones';ll be taken!" Fred told him.

"So who are you going with then?!" Ron demanded.

Fred just shrugged and grinned, then went back to his plotting with George. Ron turned to Harry and sighed.

"At the rate mate we'll be the last ones left without dates." (And no, that was not meant to be rhyming.)

Harry looked grim.

"Not if I can help it. You wouldn't mind if I asked Ginny would you?!

"IF you find me a date , sure. Just makes sure that she knows why you're asking her. I don't want her hurt because she thinks it's a date."

Harry shifted nervously.

"What if that _is_ how I mean it, though?"

Ron was preoccupied. "Fine mate, What about me? Hermione says that she's going with someone…"

"You could always ask Lavender Brown. It'll give her a reason to stop giggling at us like that."

"How do you see that happening?"

"you tell her after that you don't want any more with her. She'll hate you for a while. It'll be great."

"Yeah, alright. You can go ask Ginny and I'll go ask her."

Throughout their conversation they didn't realize that there were little pieces of paper flying back and forth across the room above their heads.

The pieces of paper were being tossed across by Fred, to be returned by Hermione. If they had noticed, it could have made everyone's lives at least a little easier in the coming weeks.

-5 Months Earlier, The Burrow-

Hermione was sitting under a tree near the pond on the weasley's property. A book lay open on her lap, but she didn't seem to notice. She sat under the tree watching the sunset until she heard a loud squeak from across the pond. Snapping out of her reverie, she looked to find the source of the noise.

'Of course it'd be Fred and George.' Hermione thought.

Somehow she never found it difficult to distinguish between any of the Weasley boys, including the identical twins, whom she now watched with interest. They were crouched low over something across the pond. Hermione saw a momentary flame, and, seconds later, sparks started to shoot out of the canister.

Immediately Hermione recognized the muggle firecracker, along with the many more boxes surrounding their feet. Taking advantage of the fact that neither Fred nor George could see her, she snuck up behind Fred and jumped onto his back, arms around his neck, ankles locked around his waist. Fred yelled and tried to figure out who had attacked him. He could tell that it was a girl, but he couldn't figure out whether it was Ginny or Hermione. He put his arm back to touch her hair, and immediately figured it out.

"Hermione."

Still giggling she got off of his back, but stopped abruptly and started screaming when he picked her up and strode towards the pond. When he reached it, he let go of her over a little drop off to the water. However, he didn't notice that she was holding on to him. She pulled him into the pond with her as she fell. They both came up sputtering., Hermione's hands on his shoulders, Fred's arms around her waist. Neither realized how close they were to each other until Fred pulled his eyes from her gaze and looked down. He immediately stiffened and turned bright red- the neckline of her shirt had stretched, and her shirt was clinging to her, unintentionally leaving little to the imagination. He stepped back quickly, letting go of her waist.

"Come on, lets get out of the water before we catch cold and give Mum fits."

He knew that would get her out and distract her from what had just happened- she hated to worry Mrs. Weasley. They waded through the water to a place where it would be slightly easier to get out. George was there waiting for them and grinning. When he saw Hermione his eyes bugged for a moment in surprise and awe. He gave Fred a questioning look, but Fred just mouthed 'later,' and helped Hermione out of the pond. When they were both standing on dry ground, he asked her something that she only half expected given recent… events.

"Want to come set off some fireworks with us?"

"Sure. But only if I get to light some."

Half an hour later, Hermione sat with them, the rest of the containers lying around their feet. Hermione was drying out and burning leaves with the muggle lighter they had been using to light fireworks. Fred and George were sitting together, watching her in awe.

"Mione's a pyro! Who'd a though!" Fred said loudly to George. Hermione looked up sheepishly. Then, with a twinkle in her eye, said 'you have no idea." She got up and walked back to the house

They watched her go silently, though George was inwardly laughing at Fred's obvious gaze. Suddenly Hermione turned.

"Are you guys coming or not?!" She yelled back at them. Fred and George looked at each other, and silently began gathering up the remnants of their afternoon. Suddenly Fred started, popping out of his zombie-like state.

"Hey!" Fred said (hehe, more rhymes.) "She took our lighter!"

The twins grinned at each other- they could guess what she was up to, and they were _definitely_ in.

A/N: What's Hermione up to? Will Ginny say "YES!" to Harry? All that and more, in this series, "Shocked."

Read and Review- I have the next chapter mostly written at this point, but suggestions are always welcome, as is constructive criticism.


	2. Fire without smoke and some other smoke

Warning: Rated M for a reason, the drug use is actually present in this chapter, so you are warned if that offends you. Light sex scene, but not that bad, not that long.

And yes, Hermione is definitely very OOC in this story, so remember that, and don't read it if you don't like that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't try to take it away. Then you'll have nothing. And you don't want that!

They found Hermione in what had become her room at the Weasley house over the weeks she had stayed there. It was on the same floor as Ginny's and the twins'. In fact, it shared a wall with each, and inside the house, they could use magic. They resolved to make use of those facts. They knocked on the door.

"Comie in!" They opened the door to find Hermione sitting one the floor, cross-legged, with her back against her bed looking out the window. She had opened the upper vents of the windows, but the lower parts remained closed. Once they came in Hermione turned and motioned for them to lock the door. As soon as they had, she got up and went to her trunk. Fred and George lounged against the wall on either side of the window that she had been facing. She pulled a small bag out of her trunk and walked back over to where she had been previously. She took a small piece of paper out of the bag and sprinkled some of the contents onto the paper. As she rolled it up she didn't seem to notice Fred and George looking at her in awe- look what sweet little bookworm Hermione was doing! Fred was having a hard time denying, even to himself, that this was turning him on. She pulled their lighter out of her pocket one handed, and handed it to Fred.

"Light me up?" He complied, leaning towards her. They passed it around until it was gone, throwing the last bits of paper out the window. Hermione looked at Fred and George expectantly.

"How are you guys? I'm good for more."

Fred's POV (pretend he is more wordy in his mind that in actuality)

Her lips shaped the words seductively, her words, her voice caressed my skin, making me shiver. I found myself nodding. She started to roll another, movements impossible graceful. I motioned that I would start it this time. She nodded, and, as she finished, handed it to me. While I readied myself, she moved to straddle me, flicking the lighter and bringing it towards me. I inhaled. The joint caught. She moved back slightly as I continued to inhale. I put my left hand on her right leg to prevent her from moving further away. I passed it to George, on my right, a moment later, leaned forward and pulled Hermione towards me. I pressed my lips to hers, exhaling the smoke into her mouth. She pulled away and held it for a moment, then, her eyes still on me, opened her mouth and let the smoke swirl out. At this point I was completely unaware that George was even there- I was entranced by her, though slightly distracted by the involuntary reaction that I was having to her sitting on my lap. Her eyes widened as she felt my growing reaction. Suddenly she grinned, and ground against me. I groaned- she knew exactly what she was doing. My left hand was still on her leg, tracing circles on the back of her thigh with my fingers, slowly moving upward. I remembered George's presence after a moment, though only for one-okay, two- reasons. I reached out and plucked the joint from between his fingers and took a long drag. Taking it from my lips, Hermione put it to her own, inhaling deeply. She handed it back to George, not moving her gaze from mine. She scooted forward a little, drawing a growl from deep in my throat, and kissed me, releasing her smoke to me as I released mine to her. I snaked my right arm around her and pressed my hand to her back under her shirt. Her hands were pressed on my shoulders, and she slid them down to my chest. She undid the first buttons of my shirt and put her hands inside. Her hands were cold, but I wasn't about to tell her to stop what she was doing. I sat up slightly to lift her shirt, kissing up her stomach and chest to her collarbone as I did so. I pulled her shirt over her head, lamenting the loss of her hands on my chest. As soon as she was free of her shirt she hastily undid the remaining buttons of my overshirt, and pulled it off leaving me in a beater and her in only a bra. Suddenly we heard George yelp- I jumped, having again forgotten that he was there. Hermione also seem to have forgotten, because she would have fallen had I not been holding onto her. George tossed her her shirt, which had landed on his head. It had taken him a moment to figure out what was going on. Hermione and I both cracked up once we realized what had happened. She put her shirt back on and climbed off of me, clambering back over to her original seat. I decided, though that wearing a beater was fine with me, so my shirt lay forgotten on the floor. I figured that we would never talk about what happened, and, though it was disappointing, I thought that it might be for the best. But I wasn't sorry that it had happened.

Normal POV

Fred George and Hermione were now back to their original places, and George decided that he wanted answers from Hermione. He had never seen her the way she had been that afternoon.

"So Hermione," George began.

"Yes George?" Hermione asked, imitating him.

"When did you start with… all this?"

"Ummmm… I started during 4th year."

"How did Ron manage to get pot way out there?" Fred asked curiously.

"And why the bloody hell didn't he tell us?!" George was indignant.

"It wasn't with Ron. Or Harry." Hermione giggled. "They don't know that I smoke. They always just think that I'm going to the library."

"So… who then?" George asked.

"God you're such a boring stoner! Viktor."

"Viktor KRUM?!" The twins said it together, wide eyed.

Hermione nodded, laying back onto the bed, putting her head in Fred's lap.

"he was my first shag too. Bloody good, I must say."

Fred, who had been running his hands through her hair, stopped.

"What? So… he wasn't the only one?"

Hermione reached up to grip his foot with her hand.

"No silly! The rest were mostly muggles over the summers. Mostly."

"So someone at Hogwarts then?"

"Of course. Why would I just stop shagging while at school? No bloody way."

Fred and George sat dumbstruck for a moment. Sweet, little, innocent, prefect Hermione wasn't so sweet or innocent as they had thought!

She looked at Fred in surprise.

"Why? Haven't you two smoked and shagged at school?"

"Well yeah,," George said slowly, "But we didn't expect this from you!"

"oh I figured Ginny would have said something."

"Nope…"

Well then, you two are in for a surprise. I say we send Charlie down to the village to get some muggle alcohol and have some funwith Ron Harry and Ginny tonight! We all have some catching up to do"

The three sad talking about nothing of importance for a while, and then all fell asleep.

George was woken up by a pounding on the door.

"Hermione, open the door! It's time for dinner!"

Mwahahaha. I like this, leaving it hanging. so, what did you think? please please please review, because I want to know what people think! And how do people think I did on the smoking scene? I did want to make it to crazy or drug obsessed, and I think it came out pretty much the way I wanted it to… Anyways, after REVIEWING (hint hint,) read Sunny Disposition by Alohakoaha. It's a story I'm betaing, so go read!


End file.
